Hello again, Petunia
by MoriasDepths
Summary: Peter Pettigrew pays a visit to Petunia Dursley's house seeking vengeance. Story offers a very different perspective on why Peter might have turned traitor. Rating is because of subject matter.


The charactors in this story do not belong to me. Only the plot does. (Long-suffering sigh.)

**Bold** script is Peter speaking, and normal script is Petunia. I decided to try something a little different in this story. Hope you like it.

**- - - **

"**Hello, Petunia sweetie. How are you doing these days?"**

"Peter! How did you find...what are you doing here?"

"**Well, at least I don't have to ask if you remember me. Mind if I come in, darling?"**

"Is that a question? Because you're the one holding the wand."

"**I do seem to be, don't I? But that was always the difference between us, wasn't it? I was the one who had magic enough to use a wand. You might as well know that that was one of the ways I consoled myself after you broke up with me. On my darkest days, all I had to do was remind myself that even at my worst, I was better than you at your best." **

"Do sit down, Peter. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"**Ah, yes. Playing the charming hostess. My goodness, you already had a teakettle on the stove? Expecting visitors?"**

"Actually, no. I normally have my morning tea at about this time."

"**I see, I see. What, not going to drink a cup with me?"**

"I think not, Peter. What are you doing here?"

"**Goodness, can't I just drop in to visit an old flame? Which reminds me, how are your husband and son? What are their names again? Vermin and Diddley? How have you liked being married to that mountain?"**

"Get to the point."

"**Can't we just enjoy a chat like old...?"**

"Peter. Get to the point. Then get out of my house."

"**How cold of you, Petunia. Very well, then. You broke my heart, you know. So I decided to break yours. You remember how everything went wrong from that point on? I'm the reason. Oh, dear. I didn't mean to make you break your locket. Here, let me fix it for you. No? Have it your way then. And sit back down. Now.**

"**You remember the day we met, Petunia?"**

"How could I forget?"

"**Stop whispering; it drives me crazy! Now, where was I? Oh, yes. Christmas, in Lily's seventh year. When she decided to invite her new boyfriend and his constant companions over to her house for the holidays. And I took one look at you and fell in love."**

"I remember you wouldn't leave me alone, and I found myself liking the attention. Peter, I told you years ago that 'us' was a mistake. I was always the wallflower. I'd never even had a boyfriend before! The idea that someone could be interested in me turned my head. I know now that I should never have..."

"**Shut up! You went out with me. And when I asked you a month later if you would be my girlfriend, you said 'yes'."**

"Peter, please! Let me explain."

"**Oh, no. If you didn't love me, then you should never have said you wanted to be my girlfriend. You led me on. And then you dropped me, just like that, for another man. Your present husband."**

"I loved him. And I came to realize how much of a mistake I had made with 'us'. I tried to explain..."

"**Explain what? That I was just a piece of dirt to be scraped off the bottom of your shoes once you no longer needed the ego boost I gave you? I tried to give you the world, Petunia. In return, you spit in my face. Like I said earlier, I decided to hurt you as much as you hurt me. And I knew just the way to do it, too."**

"You turned traitor. My god, that's why you turned traitor."

"**You're not going to faint on me now, are you? Yes, I turned traitor, as you call it. It opened up so many opportunities for revenge. I have to admit that I quite enjoyed the rift I caused between you and Lily. You, vehemently defending Remus's innocence as the spy; and Lily, ever so calmly pointing out that all of the evidence pointed to him. You two never did have a chance to make up from that argument, did you? Because the next day, I led my Master to the Potter house."**

"No! No, you're lying!"

"**Face it, Petunia. You killed them, just as surely as if you'd actually done the deed. I'm going to enjoy the pain that knowledge is causing you. But I think it's time to put an end to this now. I'll go easy. 'Avada Kedavra' should do nicely. When your husband comes home, should I let him see your body before I kill him, too? **

"**...What's happening? Why can't I stand up? What did you do to me?"**

"Peter, for what it's worth, I'm sorry. I didn't want to do this, but you didn't give me any other choice. As you pointed out, I was never magic enough to use a wand. But you forgot my one strong point. I was always fond of making potions, and I got pretty good at them. Even now, I make a few to take care of the household pests. And I found one that I can whip up quite easily in an old tea-kettle on a stove-burner. It was your bad luck that I had just finished brewing it when you came by.

"I guess I'd better call an Auror over here to collect your body. I have the feeling they'd be more understanding than the police."


End file.
